Big Time Saturday
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: An innocent Saturday together turns into something more for Kendall and Logan... PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! :D I really hope you enjoy this fic! This is written as a birthday present for **BTRlover17**. She's one of my bestest buddies and she's so awesome! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUDDY! :D *super duper panda/BTR huggles* XD PLEASE R&R! **

**Big Time Saturday**

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Knight household. Everyone was up a little later than usual, but they were still busy. Mrs. Knight was busy in the kitchen fixing breakfast; Katie was hurrying around her bedroom, gathering her things for a sleepover at a friend's house; and Kendall was happily gathering his hockey gear for the team's routine weekend practice.

Once all of Kendall's hockey gear was gathered and in his oversized blue-and-white duffel bag, he walked into the kitchen and gave his mom a good-morning hug and sat down in the little dining nook to enjoy the breakfast she'd fixed for him. When he finished eating, his stomach was full and he was energized for the day's hockey practice.

"You need a ride to hockey practice?" Mrs. Knight asked as Kendall placed his empty plate in the sink.

"Na, Logan and me are gonna walk and meet James and Carlos there." Kendall explained.

"Okay. Just be careful." Mrs. Knight said.

"I know." Kendall moaned as he bent over to pick up his heavy duffel bag, "Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie." Mrs. Knight called as Kendall walked out of the room.

As the tall blonde boy stepped out of the house, he was met by a burst of chilly air, which was to be expected in Minnesota in the month of August. He tugged his brown hoodie tighter around his body and shoved his hands in the pockets to keep them warm as he walked down the street.

As he walked through the chilly air, his mind drifted to Logan. The two of them had been going out together for about three months now. Kendall was so in love with the smart brunette boy, and he was sure Logan felt the same about him. Every time Kendall thought about his boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile. Logan was just so beautiful and sweet and considerate. He was everything Kendall ever wanted and so much more than he deserved.

Kendall walked two miles to a small neighborhood near Historic Downtown. The neighborhood was rather old and it was very beautiful. It had tree-lined streets and large, old houses, most of them Victorian. Logan and his mom lived in one of these such houses. They lived in a beautiful, blue Victorian house on the corner of a block. It didn't have much of a front yard since it was so close to the road, but Mrs. Mitchell kept the small space well-landscaped and full of flowers and greenery.

Kendall walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and Mrs. Mitchell appeared in the doorway. Kendall guessed that she had been fixing breakfast by the way she was holding a dish towel in one hand and the way she smelled of bacon.

"Oh, hi, Kendall!" Mrs. Mitchell greeted happily with her typical smile.

"Hi. I came to pick up Logan for hockey practice." Kendall said.

"Oh, sure. Come in." Mrs. Mitchell said, stepping aside.

Kendall stepped inside the small foyer and Mrs. Mitchell closed the door. The two of them then stepped out of the foyer and Mrs. Mitchell walked quickly into the kitchen to stir whatever she was cooking.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked, looking around.

"He's still asleep, I think. He was supposed to be down fifteen minutes ago. Will you please go upstairs and get him up?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

Kendall smiled and set his duffel bag down at the base of the stairs and climbed the polished-wood staircase to the second floor. He walked to the left down the short hallway to the slightly-open door of Logan's bedroom. Peeping his head past the door, he smiled at the sight before him. Logan lay in his bed with the covers pulled up to his neck, and he lay on his side with his back facing the door. The only part of him that Kendall could see was a small tuft of brunette hair poking out from the top of the covers.

The blonde boy cracked the door open just enough to slip inside and he tip-toed over to the foot of Logan's bed. For a couple minutes, he just watched Logan sleep. The smart boy looked so peaceful and cozy under his desert-storm-camouflage comforter. His hair was slightly disheveled from its usual appearance, and he was just so cute all snuggled up under the covers. After Kendall had watched him sleep for a couple minutes, he walked around to the side of the bed and leaned over him.

"Logie, baby, it's time to get up." he said in a soft voice and gently shook his shoulder.

Logan moaned sleepily and turned his face into his pillow. Kendall smiled and shook his shoulder again. After a couple more times, Logan finally gave in and pulled the covers off his head. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and an instant smile was brought to his face when he saw Kendall leaning over him.

"Hey, Kendall!" he said happily.

"Hey, baby." Kendall said, leaning in to give his boyfriend a good-morning kiss.

"What are you doing here so early?" Logan asked when Kendall pulled away.

"I came to pick you up for hockey practice. And actually it's almost nine-thirty." Kendall explained.

"Oh, shit!" Logan cursed under his breath and he threw his covers off and shot out of bed, "My alarm didn't go off or something."

Their hockey practice sessions always started at 10:00 sharp and if anyone was late, the coach made them stay after practice to skate laps around the rink as sort of 'hockey detention'.

Kendall sat on the side of Logan's bed and watched in amusement as Logan scurried around his room and gathered his hockey gear and selected a random outfit from his closet. After he had relieved himself, brushed his teeth, lightly gelled his hair, and threw on his clothes, he grabbed his duffel bag and he and Kendall walked down stairs where his mom was putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Mrs. Mitchell said when she saw the two boys enter the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." Logan said, scooting into the breakfast nook to sit in front of the plate his mom had set down.

Mrs. Mitchell walked over to the refrigerator and fixed two glasses of chocolate milk and set them on the table in front of Kendall and Logan, then fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"So, do you boys have any plans after hockey practice?" she asked, leaning against the counter and sipping at her coffee.

"Not really. We were thinking about coming back here and watching some movies or something." Logan answered.

"All right. Well, I probably won't be here when you come back; I'm heading over to Jennifer's after work and we're going to do some scrap booking." Mrs. Mitchell said.

With that, Logan quickly finished up his breakfast and Kendall downed his glass of yummy chocolate milk. After giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling his boots on, Logan grabbed up his duffel bag and he and Kendall walked out the door. Kendall instantly wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him close as they made their way down the sidewalk. When he glanced over, he saw a noticeable blush decorating Logan's cheeks, which made him look even more adorable than he usually was.

It took them about five minutes to walk to the hockey rink, but they made it just in time to avoid the coach's detention of skating extra laps. They made their way to the locker room where they found James and Carlos lacing up their skates.

"Hey, guys!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Hey, buddy." Kendall said, giving the adorable Latino boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, Logan, whatcha blushing for? Did Kendall love you up on the way over here?" James teased when he saw the still-evident pink tint to Logan's cheeks.

Logan rolled his eyes and set his duffel bag down on one of the metal benches in front of the row of lockers. After he and Kendall had changed into their hockey gear, the four of them put their helmets on and made their way to the ice. They went through their usual routine of practice, after which the team split up into two mini-teams and played a game amongst themselves. Kendall was the captain of one of the teams, and James was the captain of the other. Both teams played their best, but James' team emerged victorious. Kendall made sure to inform him that it was only a temporary victory; he would beat him next time.

Their practice lasted until about 2:00, but their competitiveness made their game last until 5:00, by which time the coach was growing annoyed with them taking up too much ice time. When the team finished up their game, everyone made their way to the locker room to change out of their bulky gear. Kendall tried to remain inconspicuous as he stole glances at Logan when the brunette boy bent down to remove his skates.

When the four hottest boys on the team had finished changing out of their gear, they said good-bye to each other and Kendall and Logan began the half-mile walk back to Logan's house. As the pair walked through the cold evening, Kendall decided to bring up a subject that had been weighing on his mind for a couple weeks now.

"You know, we're gonna have the house all to ourselves tonight." he said, giving Logan's shoulders a hinting squeeze.

"And?" Logan asked.

"Well, I was thinking…..maybe we could have our first time." Kendall said.

A barely-audible gasp escaped Logan's lips and he stopped dead in his tracks. When they first admitted their feelings for each other and started going out together, Logan had said that he wanted to take things slow as far as the intimate side of their relationship went. They had kissed and fooled around a couple times, but they had never actually had sex. This sudden move by Kendall had caught him completely off-guard.

"O-okay. It could be fun." Logan said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You sure? I mean, we don't have to; I just thought it could be something we could try." Kendall said.

"No, it's okay. I'm just….surprised, that's all." Logan said.

Kendall smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. With that, the two of them walked the rest of the way back to Logan's house. They were glad to find that Mrs. Mitchell had left the heat on for them and the house was nice and toasty-warm. They kicked off their boots in the foyer and Logan dropped his duffel bag by the base of the stairs. The brunette boy's heart started to beat faster as they ascended the stairs and walked down the hall to his bedroom. As they entered the room, Kendall closed the door behind them and they walked over to the single-sized bed in the corner. Kendall set his duffel bag down on the floor as they sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, noticing that Logan hadn't said a word since their conversation on the way to the house.

"Yeah. I'm just….a little nervous." Logan answered.

Kendall could sense the nervousness in his boyfriend's voice.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said, rubbing his hand soothingly across Logan's back.

"No, I want to….I'm just afraid that it'll hurt." Logan said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did some research online on how to make it hurt less." Kendall explained.

"You did?" Logan asked, smiling; he was touched that Kendall would do something like that for him.

"Yeah. And I got a little something for you." the blonde boy said as he bent over to rummage through his duffel bag on the floor.

A moment later, he pulled out a small, brown paper bag that had the top rolled down to keep it closed. Smiling, he handed it to Logan and watched as the smaller boy opened it. Peering inside the bag, Logan found a small pack of condoms and a tube of lube.

"You really got this for me?" he asked, touched by the sweet gesture.

Kendall nodded.

"I want our first time to be special. And tonight is beginning to feel pretty special." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Logan couldn't help but smile and his nervousness diminished for the time being. He leaned in to give Kendall a brief kiss before he stood up and placed the paper bag on the bed.

"Just give me a minute." he said.

He walked across the room into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door. He quickly removed his socks, jeans, hoodie, and t-shirt so he was wearing only his favorite pair of blue boxer briefs. Piling his clothes in the corner, he stepped in front of the mirror and re-gelled his hair, which had become slightly disheveled from wearing his hockey helmet all day. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror before stepping back into the bedroom.

When he heard the bathroom door open, Kendall looked up and an instant smile crossed his face. Seeing Logan in just his underwear sent a shiver down his spine and it landed right on his groin. The smart boy had the most beautiful body Kendall had ever seen. His creamy skin looked so inviting and it was marked by slightly-pronounced muscles that rippled every time he moved.

"You look really sexy." Kendall commented as Logan strode over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." Logan said, blushing slightly.

Kendall took the paper bag and emptied its contents into his hand and set the two items on Logan's bedside table, then crumpled the bag and tossed it to the floor to be picked up later.

"So….you ready to get started?" he asked.

Logan nodded and smiled. Kendall gave a sexy little flick of his eyebrows and leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Logan's. The kiss started out slow and loving, but it didn't take long for it to deepen when Kendall lightly teased the tip of his tongue at the seam of Logan's lips. Logan was more than happy to invite his boyfriend in and their tongues clashed with an electrifying sensation. Logan moaned softly and rested his hand on Kendall's thigh. The blonde boy kissed his boyfriend slowly and passionately and he gently explored the boy's mouth with his tongue.

Parting the kiss briefly, Logan turned and brought one leg up onto the bed so he was facing Kendall and he scooted closer to him. As the kiss resumed, Kendall brought his hand up to carefully cradle Logan's cheek. Deciding to make the next move, Logan reached out to unzip Kendall's hoodie and he pushed it off his shoulders. Kendall pulled back and finished removing the hoodie. Logan smiled when it was revealed that Kendall had been wearing a red Spiderman t-shirt underneath. Spiderman was the blonde boy's favorite superhero and he frequently sported this t-shirt with pride.

"You look so sexy in that t-shirt." Logan said.

"Maybe….but not nearly as sexy as you look in that underwear." Kendall said, slowly letting his hand venture up Logan's thigh.

When Kendall's hand finally reached its destination, he couldn't help but smile at the soft gasp that escaped Logan's lips. He gave a gentle squeeze to the soft bulge in the boy's underwear and he slowly rubbed him there. The pressure of Kendall's fingers and the friction of his underwear sent a shiver down Logan's spine

"Does that feel good, baby?" Kendall asked in a soft voice, his lips just centimeters from his boyfriend's ear.

"Mm-hm." Logan moaned and nodded.

Kendall continued with his ministrations and he noticed Logan's fingers slowly tightening around the comforter they were sitting on. He could also feel Logan's cock beginning to harden through the thin fabric of his underwear. Kendall's own cock was reacting similarly in the confines of his jeans.

"Let me do something for you." Kendall whispered, pausing his movements.

"Wh-what?" Logan breathed, looking at Kendall through half-lidded eyes.

Kendall didn't give a verbal answer, but rather he slid off the bed and dropped to his knees. He knelt in front of Logan and slipped his fingers into the black waistband of the brunette boy's underwear. Logan caught on to what he was doing and he lifted his hips off the bed so Kendall could pull the underwear down his legs and toss it to a random corner of the room. This was the first time he had seen Logan completely naked before and he really liked what he saw. The brunette boy's cock was half-hard and just begging to be touched. Kendall gladly obliged, wrapping his fingers loosely around the column of flesh and giving it a few light strokes.

"Can I suck you?" Kendall asked, wanting to get Logan's permission before he did anything.

"Y-yeah." Logan breathed.

Kendall smiled and held Logan's cock at the base and stuck his tongue out to lightly lick up the underside. He was rewarded by a pleasured moan from his boyfriend, signaling him to go further. He licked up the underside of Logan's cock once more before pushing the head into his mouth. Logan suddenly felt his breath stolen away at the warm wetness surround the head of his cock. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Ngh, K-Kendall!" he gasped as the blonde boy took more of his cock into his mouth and began to slowly bob his head.

Kendall moaned around his cock, sending the vibrations straight through the hot boy. The taste of Logan's precum burst across his tongue and made his own cock throb in his jeans. He took Logan's six-and-a-half inch cock into his mouth as far as he could and he hollowed his cheeks and started to suck. Logan's moans escalated and he reached out to tangle his fingers through Kendall's sandy-blonde locks. Feeling Logan's fingers threading through his hair told Kendall that he was doing a good job.

When Logan was completely hard and pulsing in Kendall's mouth, he pulled off him, not wanting to get him too flustered just yet before they had a chance to do anything. Logan gasped when he felt the slightly cooler air of the room ghost across his wet skin. Gasping, he looked down at Kendall questioningly.

"We're just getting started." Kendall said.

He stood and yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Logan's cock throbbed when he saw Kendall shirtless in front of him. The tall boy's torso was perfectly sculpted and he was just so damn hot! Raking his eyes down Kendall's body, Logan's attention was drawn to the prominent bulge in his boyfriend's jeans. He reached out and undid the pair of black jeans and pulled them down Kendall's firm legs, bringing his underwear with them. When Kendall's jeans were around his ankles, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Seeing Kendall's seven-inch cock arching out from his body made Logan's own cock throb with need.

"You ready to do this?" he asked the flustered brunette boy on the bed in front of him.

Logan gulped and nodded, that sense of nervousness returning once again. He scooted back on the bed and lay down, resting his head against his blue-camo pillow. Kendall quickly joined him and he covered Logan's smaller body with his own. Logan gasped when their cocks touched, the contact sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Kendall took the opportunity and he leaned down to seal their lips together in a heated kiss. Logan melted into the kiss and he rocked his hips up against his boyfriend. Kendall quickly discovered that he loved the feeling of Logan's bare body pressing against his. He instinctively shifted his hips against the smaller boy beneath him, and moaned in pleasure as he did.

Only when his lungs were screaming for air did Kendall pull back from the kiss. This didn't last long, though, because when he regained his breath, he leaned back down to ravish Logan's creamy neck with kisses. Meanwhile, Logan was wondering if it was possible to pass out from experiencing too many new sensations at once. He had never felt such intense pleasure, not even when he had pleasured himself a few times before.

Once Kendall had left a dark purplish mark on Logan's pale skin, he pulled back to marvel at his handiwork. When he saw how dark the mark was, the thought crossed his mind that the abused skin might be sore, so he gave it a few soothing licks, which Logan seemed to enjoy.

"I'm gonna get you ready now." he whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan steadied his breath as Kendall leaned up and reached over to the nightstand to pick up the tube of lube.

"Do you have an extra pillow somewhere?" he asked.

"Huh?" Logan breathed.

"An extra pillow." Kendall repeated, "I read online that putting a pillow under your hips will help get them in the right position."

"There's one under the bed." Logan said.

Kendall quickly retrieved the pillow from under the bed and he placed it beneath Logan's hips, succeeding in raising them into the perfect position. Logan instinctively spread his legs as Kendall opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Kendall could tell that Logan was nervous by the way he was chewing lightly at his bottom lip.

"Just relax." Kendall whispered as he reached down between Logan's legs.

He teased his fingers at the boy's tight hole a little before he carefully eased a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. Logan winced slightly at the intrusion; this was the first time he'd ever had anything inside him. Kendall gently moved his finger in and out of Logan a few times to get him used to the feeling before he carefully added another. This time, Logan gasped softly and his muscles tightened involuntarily around the invading digits.

"It's okay, baby. Just relax." Kendall comforted.

Logan nodded and took a few deep breaths, which helped him relax and accept the intrusion. Once he loosened up a little, he found that he liked it. He _really _liked it, in fact. He couldn't help but moan as Kendall moved his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them occasionally. Kendall smiled when he saw that Logan was enjoying himself. Now that Logan was much more relaxed than when they first started, Kendall decided to try and find the boy's sweet spot. He curled his fingers upward and after a few exploratory thrusts, he found it. A surprised gasp escaped Logan's lips when his sweet spot was hit for the first time.

"Mm, you like that, do you?" Kendall asked, grinning sexily.

"Y-yeah!" Logan gasped, "D-do it again!"

Kendall was more than willing to comply to his boyfriend's request, and he was rewarded by a loud moan from him. After a bit more of this, Kendall decided that he had done enough teasing and that Logan was relaxed enough to proceed. He carefully removed his fingers from Logan's body, earning him a soft whimper of loss.

"I'm gonna put my cock in you now, okay?" he said.

Logan nodded and gulped on his breath. Kendall then reached over to the nightstand and took a condom out of the small box. He ripped open the small, foil packet and carefully rolled the clear condom onto his thick cock. He then squeezed some lube onto his fingers and used it to slick himself. His erection had gone down only slightly, but it quickly returned when he touched himself.

"Ready?" he asked when his cock was nice and slippery.

"Yeah. Just….go slow, okay?" Logan answered.

"Of course." Kendall said, leaning down to give his boyfriend a comforting kiss.

He then pushed Logan's knees upward toward his chest so his well-prepared hole was perfectly exposed to him. He held his cock steady at the base and placed the tip against the smart boy's hole. He and Logan made eye-contact for a moment before he slowly started to push in. Logan gasped when the head of Kendall's cock slipped into him. Kendall used every ounce of his self-control not to go faster as his cock was slowly surrounded by Logan's tight, velvet heat. He paused when he was about halfway in and Logan whimpered in pain.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a sec." Logan gasped.

Kendall could tell that Logan was really fighting not to tell him to pull out, so to make it easier for him, he reached out and gently stroked the boy's cock. This seemed to help a little and it didn't take long for Logan to relax and accept the intrusion. Now that Logan was more relaxed, Kendall pushed the rest of the way in. Logan whimpered softly again. Kendall felt so much bigger than he looked, and he stretched him much more than he had with his fingers.

"I won't move until you're ready." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded and took a few deep breaths. When Kendall saw the look of pain vanish from Logan's face, he shifted his hips a little, causing the brunette boy to moan softly.

"M-move!" he gasped.

Kendall smiled and leaned over to support himself on his hands on either side of Logan's body. He pulled back slowly and left only the head of his cock inside the smaller boy, then carefully thrust back in. A simultaneous soft cry tore from them both and it almost caused Kendall's arms to give out under him. He quickly regained his composure and he thrust in again. His movements were somewhat clumsy at first because this was, in fact, his first time as well, but he soon figured out a steady pace of thrusting that drove them both insane. He moved slowly at first, just like he said he would.

"Ngh, Kendall….it feels so good!" Logan moaned, arching his back in ecstasy.

"Mmm, yeah, baby. Your ass feels so amazing." the blonde boy said in a breathy voice.

"D-do it harder! Please!" Logan breathed, now fully relaxed and more than willing to accept anything Kendall had to offer.

And Kendall was more than willing to give it to him. He increased the speed of his thrusting, and his head spun as Logan's warm insides repeatedly clenched around him. He was caught slightly off-guard when Logan pulled him down for a bruising kiss, but he instantly responded and he kissed his writhing boyfriend passionately. Their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance and they drank in each and every moan that the other made. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and pulled him in deeper. With one hand, he tangled his fingers through Kendall's hair, and used the other to reach between their bodies to rapidly stroke his aching cock. This instantly doubled his pleasure.

They pulled apart in need of air, and their heavy breath mingled between them. It turned Kendall on to no end to see Logan moaning and whimpering beneath him with his face all contorted into pleasure.

"Ngh, I'm c-close, Kendall!" the smart boy gasped as his back arched harder.

"M-me, too." Kendall breathed.

He leaned down and kissed Logan's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Come for me, Logie….let me hear you." he said.

Just a moment after that, Kendall hit Logan's sweet spot, causing the smaller boy to cry out. Every thrust Kendall made after that hit his sweet spot perfectly and caused that familiar tingling sensation to build in the pit of his stomach. When the sensation reached it's peak, Logan let out a hot, shaky cry of ecstasy as he came and succeeded in covering his torso and hand with his hot cum. Seeing his lover coming undone beneath him and feeling the boy's tight insides clenching sporadically around him was enough to drive Kendall over the edge, too, and he came hard inside Logan.

Once their powerful orgasm reached its peak, it left them weak and out of breath. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan (but he made sure he didn't land too hard on him). The only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing. For several minutes, they just laid there in a crumpled pile of hot flesh and tangled limbs. When he could breathe normally again, Kendall leaned up and carefully pulled out of Logan and slipped the abused condom off his cock. He dropped it into the small garbage can beside the nightstand, then flopped down on the bed beside Logan. The smart boy turned and snuggled into his boyfriend's side and was instantly enveloped by the blonde boy's strong arms.

"So….what did you think?" Kendall asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Our first time. What did you think of it?" Kendall said.

"It was perfect." Logan answered, smiling weakly.

"Good. Maybe we could…..do it again sometime?" Kendall said, raising one of his torturous eyebrows.

"Oh, definitely." Logan said, making him smile.

The two of them laid there together for several more minutes while their bodies 'recovered' from having sex for the first time. When they regained strength in their limbs, they got up and sorted out the strewn pile of clothes on the floor and got re-dressed.

"You know the only thing that could make this night better?" Logan asked as Kendall smoothed out his disheveled hair.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Ordering pizza and a movie." Logan answered.

Kendall couldn't help but smile and walk over to wrap his arms around the sweet brunette.

"That sounds perfect." he said, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

With that, the pair headed downstairs to put the finishing touch on their special evening…

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
